


Boots

by doublemetalaxis



Series: Bottom!Erwin Week 2014 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Boot Worship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Male Hanji, Opposites, Opposites Attract, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublemetalaxis/pseuds/doublemetalaxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin and Hanji are opposites at all times.  And that may be what makes them so beautiful together.  (Prompt: Dress-Up)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boots

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been very good at keeping up with these prompts AND school, so I wrote this one extra well. (It's sort of a consolation fic for everyone- myself included. Sorry I'm late, guys!) Anyway, enjoy me waxing poetic over boot worship and ass-fuckery. And yes- Erwin does lick Hanji Zoe's boots, and he hella enjoys it. So, I hope you do too ^^

 

            “Hey, Erwin.”  Hanji leaned against the doorway to their boyfriend’s room, grinning.

            “Ha-” Erwin’s words caught in his throat.  Hanji’s hair was down, falling around their toned shoulders. They had on a pair of tight black Spandex shorts, and polished thigh-high leather boots encased their legs. Their chest was bare and waxed. Erwin swallowed with anticipation.

            Hanji walked slowly to the bed on which the blonde lay, the stiletto heels of their boots clicking gently on the floor.  Leaning against the foot of it, they gave a single command: “On the floor.”  Erwin obediently shifted off the bed and kneeled on the floor, but stood up again when Hanji shook their head.  “Strip first, then you can kneel.”

            First came the T-shirt, then the loose pajama pants.  The briefs were last, pushed slowly down to join the pile on the floor before he sank to his knees and cleared the items away. In front of him, Hanji sat down on the bed with their legs open and dangling off the edge.  He started to crawl forwards, to be closer, until the toe of one boot stopped him.  Erwin was confused until the foot moved, caressing his jaw, prodding at his lips. His mouth opened and accepted the thin heel into it.  It sat there for some time, being washed and wet, until it had been covered in its entirety by Erwin’s saliva.  Only then did it move, the plastic retreating from his oral cavity, but the foot stayed.

            “Clean these, will you?”  Both of Hanji’s feet twitched, motioning to the vast expanses of onyx that surrounded their legs.  Erwin felt himself beginning to grow hard.  Silently, he nodded and began his task.

            Erwin kept his hands on his knees as he ran his tongue up and down the leather. He did so slowly, almost reverently, starting at the tips of the toes and moving over the arches to Hanji’s heels, ankles, calves.  The leather tasted salty and smelled in the comforting way that new leather does. It was stiff under his touch, squeaking barely audibly when Hanji moved.  When Erwin finally reached the tops of the boots, he was unsurprised to realize he was already fully erect.  Hanji often did such things to him, channeling their boundless energy into a formidable sexual force that never failed to leave him in an utterly blissful state.  The two were opposites in nearly every respect, and it played out perfectly: they fit together like light and dark, and when they came together it was beautiful, powerful, and _perfect_.

            A low moan cut through the silence and the man recognized it as his own. One of Hanji’s feet had come up to rub gently, teasingly, against his forgotten member.  Resisting the urge to move against it, he opened his mouth to form a question.

            “May I suck you?”  The question was awfully forward, but if he stuttered he would only be told to repeat it.

            “Perhaps.”

            His teeth gripped the waistband of the Spandex, pulling down down _down_ and dragging them off Hanji’s hips, fighting the elastic until it gave in to his will.  He pressed small, fluttering kisses to the V where their hips dipped down, licks to the dips in their inner thighs where their quadriceps met their hamstrings.  Bites he gave lightly to the place where their skin met the leather, and to the bumps of their hipbones.  And finally, once the anticipation had nearly killed him, he received a faint, almost imperceptible nod.

            “Go ahead.”

            Hanji in his mouth had a taste that was not strange, but different, and not quite identifiable as anything but Hanji.  They were unique, and Erwin loved that about them. In truth, Erwin loved most everything about Hanji, but his mind was blank and could only focus on the warm weight on his tongue and the ache in his jaw and keeping his throat wide open as he moved his head.  He tried to make his movements smooth, but it was so difficult when Hanji’s foot kept applying such beautiful pressure to his lap, knowing exactly how to please an organ identical to their own.  He resorted to keeping his head still and simply sucking to the best of his ability, allowing Hanji’s hips to move as they wished and becoming a slave to the pleasure he felt.

            The feeling was gone all too soon, and he whined gently in disappointment as Hanji pulled him off their penis, holding him now by his hair. “Shhh,” they crooned, “You’ll come soon enough.  Now stand.”

            Erwin obeyed.  He had been given a promise of good things to come in those words, and now he would do anything Hanji wanted to get them.  Hanji stood up and slipped off the bed, heels clicking as they met the floor one at a time. They stood behind Erwin, and whispered in his ear: “Hands on the bed.”  Erwin obeyed.  He could hear the sound of a plastic bottle cap opening somewhere behind him.

            When the first cold, slick finger touched him he jerked forward in surprise. Quickly he reminded himself to relax, to accept it into him as he had so many times before, and soon he no longer needed the reminder.  By the time his head had lowered to the sheets and his arms had refused to hold him, a third was on its way into his eager hole.  _Only Hanji_ , he thought, _I will accept only Hanji into me.  I trust them and they respect my trust, and they are the only one I can revere in such a way_.  He groaned loudly as Hanji rubbed his prostate suddenly, merciless in their treatment.  Drops of his pre-cum hit the floor and he imagined his partner was in a similar state.  Erwin shivered with desire and anticipation, knowing that as his need grew, so did Hanji’s.

            When Hanji’s member took the place of their fingers, Erwin immediately began pushing his hips back to take it in further, deeper.  He began to speak, to ask for more, but Hanji drew their hips back and he silenced himself lest he bite his tongue with their next move.  He could not, however, hold back a gasp when Hanji’s cock rammed into him suddenly and unpredictably, filling him in the best of ways before it drew back again to restart the process.

            A quick and unforgiving pace was set.  Leather squeaked, stiletto heels clicked and scraped on the floor. Sweat dripped, lungs expanded, teeth bit.  Hanji was doing what they knew Erwin liked: they were putting all of their energy into sex and Erwin was the recipient of it, taking it and giving back.  Together they formed a cycle, moving in unison. When one moved forward, the other went back.  They were opposites, and they attracted wonderfully.  Erwin felt Hanji’s long hair on his shoulders as they leaned down to bite his neck, their back against his when they held his wrists and intertwined their fingers with his, their boots against his thighs every time they moved. He felt everything, every movement Hanji made, and was aware of it and loved it.  Erwin Smith had no shame in admitting that, and he finally came with a low, quiet groan.  Behind him, Hanji Zoë let out a loud moan and allowed the pleasures of orgasm to take over them.  It was quiet once more in the bedroom.

            “Take my boots off,” Hanji said.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Hanji is wearing thigh-high lace-up leather stripper boots.


End file.
